


Fool's Gold

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: University AU. Song Minho needs a music coach. Nam Taehyun is a genius.





	1. 0: Shining Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: Heyyy I am back with another series. This time I plan comedy and fluff and just light atmos in general. With all the angst IC is getting because of that stupid YG statement I don’t think I will be back with MM soon especially now that I already have my part time work. So I hope this will compensate! xD However, rest assured that MM will update before this month ends! On a side note: With TH’s ps in SC I thought he’s such a sweet baby for letting us know that even if he’s suffering from something (if what YG is saying is true) he still continues connecting to the fans through his beautiful music. TT-TT Let’s keep supporting him! #AlwaysHereForTaehyun
> 
> RATED M FOR CURSES. (At least for now. xP)  
> *Disclaimer: Fool’s Gold by One Direction

_I'm like a crow on a wire_

_You're the shining distraction that makes me fly_

 

 

Being the cousin of one of the famous rappers in South Korea has its perks.

But it also has its shitty side.

Like this time.

_Again._

 

**0:**

**Shining Distraction**

 

It was the start of his third year in college, and all his teachers and classmates greeted him with: “You’re GUN’s cousin!”

“Song Minho’s the name, sir.” Minho replied with his blinding smile still, holding a frustrated sigh.

It’s not like they are wrong, but it often gets annoying when people call him “GUN’s cousin” when his name is _“Minho”._

Song Minho is an underground rapper famous for his witty raps, also a part-time model, but he cannot deny the fact that a heavy percentage of his popularity is all thanks to Gunhee.

Industrially known as _#GUN_ , one of the top-selling rappers in Korea, is Minho’s cousin.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his cousin and treats him like his own brother. In fact they are too close for their own good that often, their tradition of hanging out once a month like normal families do earns him speculations of using Gunhee as a publicity stunt for his own career.

To which Minho scoffs and rolls his eyes every fucking time. But he’ll not stop his dream for mere rumors. So as he reaches for his dream of becoming one of Korea’s best rappers, he attends university for as well, majoring in Music.

 

Minho shoved all of the contents of his armchair to his bag, his friends whistling as he hustles.

“That time of the month huh?” Seunghoon joked, earning a light slap on the back from Minho.

Seungyoon, on the other hand was by their classroom’s window, overlooking the parking area. “Your cousin’s here!” He announced discretely so as not to bother the other students that were still in the classroom.

“Ayo, make sure you take his autograph so I can sell them online,” Zico laughed as they all watch Minho ran towards the door and out the building.

 

“Took you long enough hyung!” He heard Gunhee declared as he excitedly opened the van’s door for the older man.

Minho playfully jabbed him in response.

But before Minho could even step closer to the vehicle, he heard Gunhee chuckling, his eyes on a certain direction.

“Oi, what are you sneering at?”

“Hyung, you know that guy?” He asked pointing at the pale man’s direction while Minho was trying to climb the van.

 Minho looked over where Gunhee’s index finger was pointing and saw a blond man sitting on one of the park bench, holding a thick book with his leg crossed over the other. Anyone who can see that guy now can easily tell he’s sucked into his own world and he can’t be disturbed. Minho took note of the velvet choker on his neck and his eyes lingered a bit there. “Ah, that’s Nam Taehyun.”

“You know him Minho-hyung?” Minho finally woke from his little daze and started to climb on the van for real.

“How can I not? All of our instructors have a story about him.”

“Of?”

 

They call him Genius Nam, and that’s what he really is. An IQ of 146 and still, he wants to attend university. Everybody is asking why but no one can ask him directly. No one is close to him in particular except for that doe-eyed beauty the university worships for pageants and posters – Kim Jinwoo, and he is Nam Taehyun’s  complete opposite that everyone is also asking how they’d end up being the best of friends.

Ever since the talk of Nam Taehyun attending their university circled the opening ceremony, Minho had already taken interest in such unbelievable news and eventually looked him up on the internet. He had contributed more to the music industry than most of the veterans the business knows, and his field does not only end in music. His researches about Physics and Psychology are also astounding (Minho might not look like it but he’d actually read some of his researches and found them interesting). The fact that Taehyun was actually offered to skip university to join an internationally-favored research facility and he rejected it made him more interesting.

Maybe he just has a lot of questions he wants to ask Taehyun because that’s how mysterious he is.

Minho didn’t realize how he babbled about Nam Taehyun all through their ride. He just stopped talking when he felt the van’s engine revving to a stop and he looked up to see Gunhee smirking at him.

“The hell you grinning at?” He asked, suddenly mortified that he talked about one person for almost thirty minutes.

“You like him hyung~” Gunhee teased, shooting finger hearts at his cousin.

“No I am not!” Was Minho’s quick denial, but the reddening of his ears betrayed him.

“Yeah, yeah hyung, I believe you because you kept on talking about him that you forgot we're supposed to be having a date,” The other continued as he opened the van’s door.

“He’s just interesting that’s all!”

Gunhee clicked his tongue, “Yes, yes I’ll believe you~”

And Minho’s palms landed on his face dramatically, sighing at the other’s sarcasm.

 

 They were back at the familiar place in their usual spot by the corner where most of the other customers were unaware of their visit.

“Aunt told me you’re looking for a music coach,” Gunhee was munching as he talked, but Minho understood what he said perfectly. Him being someone who talks with his mouth full as well and holding a conversation, was already normal for the cousins at this point.

Minho tossed some meat on the grill. “Yeah, I need to work on my vocals.” He had a reliable vocal coach last month, but reasons such as that previous coach’s boyfriend being too jealous of him made Minho ask her to quit. The last thing he needed was more controversy.

“But you’ve improved a lot hyung,” Gunhee was eyeing the rib on Minho’s plate and the older glanced at him before swatting the other’s chopsticks that were already on their way to the rib.

“That’s why you’re complimenting me!”

“Yah I was caught!  I just want the rib hyung!”

“Go grill yourself some!” And Minho proceeded to stuff his mouth with that rib,  earning a dejected groan from his cousin. 

 

It was Friday. So Minho decided it’s okay to go back to his apartment  at around two in the morning (they’d normally be barely sober now but Gunhee has an early recording so beers are a no-no for the night), falling face first on his king sized bed and reading through some messages on his phone. One message that caught his attention was from his mother that reads:

_I found a great student as your music coach, he’s really kind and respectful and he’ll meet you on Sunday!_

And Minho smiled as he thanked her as a reply.

Sunday… at least his Saturday would be free and he could sleep the whole day off.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Maybe it’s the fourth time his doorbell rang. And even if he still doesn’t want to leave the warmth of his bed, Minho couldn’t do anything but push himself up to answer the freaking door.

He swore as he dragged himself towards the intercom when his eyes almost dropped out of their sockets in surprise.

Because on his doorway was a blond.

And he’s Nam _fucking_ Taehyun.

He hesitated for a moment as he watch Taehyun look at him through the camera, his eyes moving around the surface of his door. Minho was glad that he decided to tidy his apartment the day before as he made a swift scan of the space. Does he have any coffee? But wait, what if Taehyun likes tea instead?

He practically ran to the kitchenette and opened his fridge just to see a half-gallon milk. Okay, at least he has milk. What about toast? Does he have –

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his doorbell.

He cursed as he ran back to his door, lightly tripping on thin air.

Wait a second,

Why is Nam Taehyun at his doorway?

More importantly,

Why is he too excited about this?

With much curiosity Minho just decided to open the door, his face meeting Taehyun’s as the other stared back at him.

“Hi,” Minho greeted.

Taehyun smiled a little. “Hi.”

And they just stared at each other, it was the first time Minho saw Taehyun up close and personal, so he was a little dumb founded. (Not to mention he has a very adorable smile.)

“Can I come in?” Taehyun was the one who asked this, and Minho immediately apologized before opening the entryway enough for the other to walk through it.

Minho watched Taehyun’s neck stretch as he looked over his large apartment. “Nice place.” He commented, sitting on one of the cushioned sofa right after.

“Thanks,” was Minho’s brief reply, the wide smile not leaving his face. “So uhm, you want anything?”

“No I’m okay. Let’s start the lesson whenever you’re ready.”

Minho was on his way to the kitchen again when he heard this, “Lesson?”

“Oh, they didn’t tell you I was coming today? Sorry let me introduce myself.” He stood up, walked over to where Minho is and extended his hand to his direction. “Nam Taehyun, I’ll be your new music coach.”

But instead of taking his hand Minho stared at him like what he just said was crazy.

And it actually was.

“You’re not going to shake my hand?” Taehyun asked, a little impatient.

Minho returned with another apology and shook the hand that was offered. “My mom told me I’ll meet you on Sunday though.”

Taehyun nodded, “It is Sunday.”

And Minho looked at him crazy again.  “Last time I checked it is Saturday.”

Taehyun slightly moved his head to his side, now fumbling to get something from his jean’s pocket. “But it’s –” And he successfully dug his phone out and looked at it briefly. “Satur…day.” And in a split second Taehyun let out an irritated groan and a soft curse. “I’m sorry to disturb you I thought it was Sunday.”

Minho couldn’t help but laugh, “So much for a guy with an IQ of 146.” And he meant it as a joke but Taehyun didn’t really appreciate it.

“Excuse me?”

Minho’s brow rose, “You’re excused?”

Taehyun actually sighed at around this point as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Were you mocking me?”

Minho’s jaw dropped. “Oh shit no, sorry, I did not mean to…”

The blond inhaled through his nostrils, clearly annoyed. “I’m sorry to disturb you on a Saturday. Bye for now.”

And Minho didn’t have to think about coffee or tea or milk or toast that day but he was.

 


	2. 1: Boat on the Water

_I'm like a boat on the water_  
You're the rays on the waves that calm my mind  
Oh, every time

 

Minho realized that the little scene he had with Taehyun made him stupid enough that he actually gave in to Zico’s invitation of spending the night at a wild party. He had been blacklisted by his school because of a previous fight in another bar not too far from where they are and his mother had threatened him to “stop the nonsense” if he wanted to keep the apartment so Minho tried to wee away from these kinds of craziness.

But look where he is now.

Here he is again, sitting uncomfortably between two women who barely have anything on as they try to get into his pants.

His other friends were already way beyond tipsy and were currently dancing crazily – even Zico has a curvaceous woman on his lap but Minho can’t seem to force himself to pour his attention to anything around him.

Not the women, not the suffocating smell of smoke and perfume, not the drinks or the loud music.

Because his mind was still on Nam Taehyun’s offended expression.

 

**1:**

**Boat on the Water**

 

 

He tried to contact him, tried to apologize, tried to make him reconsider. Minho managed to  get his number using his wide network of friends and acquaintances but even after all his efforts, all Taehyun did was answer him with a harsh “Hello?” and slam the phone down with a harsher “No.”

That’s when Zico called him, asked him out on another _unforgettable_ night, and persuaded him with a promise of: “Let’s just forget everything!”

And that promise was nice enough on its own.

The last time Zico said _unforgettable_ , it meant Minho spending the rest of that _unforgettable_ night with his forehead and shoulder blade throbbing in pain and hiding in a dark alleyway.

So why is he here again, he wonders.

Minho sighed. He can’t remember how many times he already did that but he did again anyway as he sipped on his drink; his gaze far from everything around him, trying to reach a certain blond who doesn’t even want to hear his voice.

He was beckoned by his current reality when he finally felt one of the ladies’ palms slowly rubbing the inside of his thigh so Minho stood up – too tired to play with anyone and too uninterested to return the favor. He excused himself from the horny women who winced at his response and instead gave them a polite smile before he proceeded to the veranda.

At least that was what he was planning to before he bumped into someone, making the drink Minho was holding spill onto the drunken man. Fuming with rage, Minho was hit straight on his jaw before he could even apologize, and in instinct – the rapper hit back.

That was how Mrs. Song was called into the Dean’s Office came Thursday morning, a dejected Minho waiting for her by the office door with a white gauze pasted on his jawline.

She greeted him with a keen glare, before coming close and taking a good look at the cloth on Minho’s jaw. “Does it still hurt?”

“Yeah,”

But instead of gently patting it, Mrs. Song playfully slapped the bruise, making Minho take a sharp inhale of air because of the sudden pain. “Omma!”

“That’s still not enough! You already made our hard work go to waste when you insulted Taehyun and now this! How can I travel back to our province to look after our business there if you keep getting into troubles!?” She barely breathed through that long statement, her eyes a pair of large, unbelieving balls, just like her son’s.

“But he was the one who hit first!”

“Aish! No matter who hit first you’re still wrong in hitting back!”

The Dean’s Office door opened before Minho could defend himself and a petite woman came out, ushering Mrs. Song inside as she asked Minho to wait outside.

 

Minho and his mother were outside a three-story house colored brown, white and black as Mrs. Song pushed the doorbell button.

It was decided that his apartment would be rented by a far uncle with no questions allowed to ask when the Dean decided it’s the last warning he’ll give Minho.

Why did Minho agreed to this?

Well he didn’t.

“She’s been wanting to see you for some time now.” She said as she tugged on his collar.

Minho gently let go of the luggage he’s been carrying to help his mother in adjusting the shirt’s collar.

“It’s really embarrassing that I’ll only come here now. I last saw her when I was like, fourteen?”

His mother clicked her tongue as she finally gave up on straightening the fabric. “Don’t worry about it, she’s always asking about you from me.”

“Ah~ I wish I could’ve at least known she’s this near to me.”

The lady laughed, “I forgot to tell you~”

He will live with his mother’s best friend for the mean time until his mother is able to settle things with their family business.  Minho is not particularly against it since he had been taken care of by this special auntie ever since he could remember, it was just that he doesn’t want to be a bother, since she already had a family of her own and it’s been years since he last saw her.

After a few minutes, a woman with curly, mid-neck-length hair came out with a wide smile, opened the little gate and hugged Minho’s mom tightly.

“This is Minho?” She asked when they finally parted and her eyes landed on Minho’s profile.

Minho bowed politely and introduced himself. “I’m sorry to intrude Auntie.”

“Oh you’ve gone so big already! The last time I saw you, you were just a little boy!” She asked about how his life in university is aside from the fight and if he eats well. “Your mother already told me everything and you are not intruding!” And then she patted Minho’s shoulder and invited the two of them inside.

Minho was smiling along; this is such a nice start for a new life, to say the least.

It was a humble home of the same brown, white and black inside. Minimally decorated but still with a cozy feeling. After the two mothers showed Minho his new share room, they went back to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and Minho used that opportunity to rest for a while, looking over his new surroundings.

_“You will be sharing a room with my son, is that okay?”_

Minho ran his eyes over the single beds and all the books in the room.

It was a spacious room but somehow, the addition of his new bed made it smaller. Minho was asked to take the bed next to the window and he prefers it as well.

 He just hopes that this Auntie’s son is someone easy to get along with.

 

He heard the front gate opening again, signaling someone is in. He peaked through the small window of the room but failed to see anything aside from the back of someone wearing a cap, so he shrugged and made his way down the living room as well where his mother had been constantly calling for him, leaving his entire luggage on the foot of his bed.

He was already on his way down the stairs when he heard a familiar voice chatting along the mothers.

He can’t tell how his face was contorted in confusion and interest at that time but he tried his best to not roll his eyes at his own delusion.

“Ah, that’s impossible.” He said to himself and proceeded to the living room.

Can he be actually thinking about that same blond, even in this kind of situation?

He found his mother making some coffee with a round cake in the middle of the table when he entered the kitchen.

“Minho, come on take a seat, your Auntie went out a bit to get something from the convenience store.”

Minho did as he was told and smiled as his mother gave him coffee. “Who just came in Ma?”

“Ah, that’s your roommate; he’s currently getting the plates for the cake.”

Minho nodded in understanding, excited at the thought of meeting his new housemate before sipping his coffee.

“Auntie, I found the green ones,”

But it was too late when Minho spit the drink in shock as his eyes landed on a pair of the same confused and angry eyes as that one weekend day.

“Taehyun?”

“What are you doing here?”

By this point, the kind lady had already come back from the kitchen and was eyeing the two men.

“Oh, yeah you’ve met my Minho!” Was what broke the silence and the staring contest as Taehyun smiled at Minho’s mom and talked to her instead.

“I wasn’t aware that you’d bring him over, Auntie.” Taehyun replied with a smile.

“Yes, I’m really sorry about what happened back at his apartment, he can really be insensitive at times.”

“Yeah, I was kind of taken aback but it’s okay Auntie.” Taehyun glanced over Minho subtly, his eye rolling in the briefest of seconds. “I’m used to rude kids.”

And Minho swore he wanted to just jump out the house.

 

The little snack scene went okay, mostly because the two moms were the one rolling the conversation, asking the generic topics of school, food and friends. Every once in a while Taehyun would look over Minho and Minho would pretend he never met Taehyun’s gaze as he sip on an empty coffee mug.

What are the chances he’ll actually live with the Nam Taehyun?

Well destiny answers: 100%

 

When his mother left him to the Nam’s care, she asked Minho to _always be good_ to Taehyun and Minho was forced to agree so his mother won’t be late for her train.

“Last warning,” She chanted as the cab took her away and Minho was gritting his teeth as he smiled.

Minho was unpacking that night as all the Nams he knew so far were in the kitchen preparing their dinner. The rapper was partly thankful for the brief distraction because until now he’s not sure how he’ll act when he finally met Taehyun inside this very same room. In his mind Minho was thinking that after eating dinner and helping in some cleaning of the dishes, he would immediately pretend to be asleep to just avoid talking.

Awkward talking.

And probably blabbering.

Or maybe just plain old staring.

“Dinner’s ready, you have to come down or else I’ll drag you with me.”

Minho froze mid-way of him trying to open the drawer next to his bed when he heard Taehyun’s voice. His head snapped to the lone man by the door, wearing the brightest pink apron his eyes had ever laid upon. He had to blink again, why is he so affected by this?

Once he recalibrated his senses, Minho managed to look over the entrance to see the younger resting his arm on the doorframe.

“Uhm, okay. Got it.” He stuttered, but his eyes locked on Taehyun’s and he swore his heart did a nervous summersault.

Minho saw Taehyun roll his eyes before he detached himself from the frail frame and finally turned around to leave.

It wasn’t until Minho heard the fading footsteps of Taehyun that he let go of the sudden sigh he was collecting inside his lungs.

What the fuck is that – how can Taehyun look cute and fierce at the same time in a pink bear apron!?

 

Dinner was a repetition of the snack scene, and Minho was very thankful for the existence of Taehyun’s mom as she made him try all the dishes they’ve prepared, boasting about how talented Taehyun is at cooking.

Or music, or writing, or reporting, or anything really, Minho thought as he nabbed on the delicious food – which is true anyway so Minho found himself nodding to every little thing Nam Auntie is saying.

“You’re a rapper right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Do you sing too?”

“Ah, that’s my weak point Auntie.”

“Then perfect!” She squealed, her neck stretching over her son and then back to Minho. “Taehyun can help you with that! He’s good with voices and stuff.”

“Ma – ” The blond tried to counter, only to be shushed with more compliments from his mother.

Minho caught Taehyun’s eye.

Doesn’t Auntie Nam know what happened between them?

 

That night, with the moon bright outside and shining through the small window of the room, Minho found it hard to sleep so he tugged on the curtains to block all the lights out. But how can he sleep, when the guy he’d been trying so hard to involve in his life, is actually sleeping in the same room as him?

So he shifted, shifted, shifted… trying to find a comfortable position or anything really to lure sleep to finally visit him.

“Do you need to go to the toilet or something?”

Ah shit.

“No, uh, sorry to wake you. It’s just…”

“New bed, I get it. You can’t sleep.”

No, it wasn’t actually the bed, but it’s the easiest answer. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Please stay still and be uncomfortable when I’m already asleep. I need to be up early tomorrow.”

Well, okay. “I’ll try but I can’t promise.”

A deep sigh, then a few movements from the other bed, “My mom doesn’t know. About me being your vocal coach or anything. Auntie asked me nicely so I figured why not.”

Another shift of weight, somewhere in the darkness Minho can’t really make out.  “Until I met you and I figured the reason _why not_.”

“Look, I’m sorry okay? My humor is not for everyone.”

“Your humor is not humoring.”

Minho mentally shouted, tugged at his black locks in frustration. “Can we like start over again? Like hi, I’m Song Minho. Please don’t be mean to me.”

“No can do. What’s done is done.” A few more movements in the dark heavy movement somewhere in the other side of the room.

Minho gave up and started to pull his blanket over his head when he heard Taehyun continued:

“I’m Nam Taehyun, and I don’t like you.”

 

As Minho lay awake that night, there's only one thing that's on his mind:

 

Dear destiny, why do you like screwing with me?

 

 

**A/N: Ahhh sorry for the long wait... and I'm really heartbroken rn like all the IC's and TH stans in the world. But at least our baby made his comment on the matter. I was crying because of the regret and I quote from a twitter account I follow: "I wasn't able to watch WOT5 perform in their nebula ocean," or smth similar to that. But I still won't give up and will keep on praying for the time where I'll be able to watch the five of them performing again, because our boys are made for each other. WINNER IS WOT5, NOW AND FOREVER.**

**Although it's hard to find any inspiration now, I will still keep on writing NamSong because this couple is my treasure and I'll forever hold them near. TH sacrificing for WINNER doesn't mean the hyungs are leaving their maknae. We all know how much they love TH.**

**Again, to all of you who cried as much as I did, don't let go of that maybe, of that hope against hope.**

**Because 'WINNER WILL RETURN'.**


	3. 2: Constant Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realize I didn't cross post the second chapter here O_O

 

 

 

 

_But I know in my heart_

_You're not a constant star_

 

 

“Such a good morning!” Seunghoon greeted no one in particular when he entered the room; shooting hearts at the ladies he passed by. This was followed by a trumpet of: “Well, _welcome_ to eye bag nation!” when his eyes found Minho – hair inn disarray, slouched over a chair.

The rapper scrunched his nose at the greeting. “Yeah, very original hyung. You’re like the ninety-seventh person who said that to me,” And then he pretended to look at his wrist watch, mocking a: “ _And_ it’s only 10:30.”

Seunghoon only laughed at the drowsy answer, watching as Minho slicked his hair back into his signature cap. “Well? We weren’t out partying last night so why did your eye bags conceive another eye bag?” He winced as the other forcefully shove him away when he plopped himself beside Minho.

Minho’s hand gestured over Seungyoon’s direction and Seunghoon’s eyes followed. Kang sighed, “This is the _ninety-seventh time_ I’ll explain this,” Took a deep breath, “ _Nam Taehyun_.”

 

 

**2:**

**Constant Star**

 

 

“Minho-hyung, do you think I have a chance at this audition?” Nam Donghyun, Taehyun’s younger brother asked as the rapper’s first day started in the Nam house. It was a relief the younger Nam was the total opposite of the blond, because if not Minho could have asked the others to put him in a mental asylum already.

It was lucky that Donghyun met Minho way before the older set foot on the Nam household. Little Nam (as Minho calls him) was on one of the auditions Minho was once and he happened to see Donghyun fidgeting, pacing back and forth and just generally shaking all over, his nerves slowly eating him. That’s when Minho came up and told him funny stories to at least lessen the fritters. At that time all Minho knew was Donghyun’s audition number and the resemblance of the young musician to his younger self when he was still starting.

Minho ruffled the guy’s hair and chuckled loudly, his voice crackled and echoed briefly inside the house, “Of course! You’ve been practicing since last summer; you will surely blow them off!”

The young man showcased an unsure expression but still smiled widely at the answer, “Thanks hyung!”

“You’re up early.” It was Auntie Nam, emerging from the back door porch, her gloved hand holding freshly picked flowers. “I found a bottle of Bacchus in the refrigerator this morning, is it yours?”

Donghyun grinned at his mother, “I was just too excited to be housemates with Minho-hyung, Ma. And yah, the Bacchus’ mine.”

Auntie Nam smiled at both men and gently placed the flowers on their table before going off to the kitchen to look for a vase. “I thought it was your brother’s… he knows he can’t have that, anyway, where’s your brother?”

“Yeah, else he won’t be able to sleep.” Donghyun stood up, followed his mother inside the kitchen, “He was out early, said something about the deadline of his research journal.”

“Ah, your brother doesn’t really know what taking a break means.”

Minho was biting the inside of his cheeks in unease as he listened to the exchange, a vivid memory propped from the back of his mind as he he remembered Taehyun’s words before he left earlier that morning:

“I’ll leave early. I don’t want anyone to see me going to school with you.”

_He’s really getting on my nerves._

 

The crew were in the canteen eating lunch when Zico suddenly appeared, teasing Minho on how awesome he is because he made him live under the Nam’s house.

“My mother’s the one who made me live there not you,” Minho defended, smacking Zico across the back of his neck when he remembered their dean’s warning. “I’m near collage eviction because of you hyung!”

But Zico was not even rattled and he hit Minho back playfully, “Ey, just think of the bright side! You’re actually sleeping in the same room with the guy you’re gay with!”

“Damn you!”

“Aish! Shut up you guys!” It was Seunghoon, shushing the both of them with his index fingers smashing across both men’s lips and nudging his pout on a certain direction.

The rest of the crew followed the pout and realized the rest of the cafeteria was looking at the same direction, admiring a magenta-haired man walking with a dimpled smile from the other side of the room.

“That’s Kim Jinwoo.” Kyung broke the silence that enveloped the whole room when he announced the familiar name, making some heads turn their way in understanding.

_Kim Jinwoo – the University Angel._

Minho heard it from some groups a few tables behind them and he resisted the urge to repeat the title, fixing his eyes instead on the rare opportunity presented before them.

Sure, everyone knew _the_ Kim Jinwoo is enrolled in their uni but seeing him on school grounds is near to impossible. Sightings of the _University Angel_ are limited to the Drama Club Room and the auditorium stages.

Jinwoo was followed by a blond man right after, a shade Minho knew so well by now, his hands in his pockets, a thick book clasped between his torso and the inside of his arm.

He has the same cold and piercing gaze, pale skin, and his nose in a snout.

“And that’s Nam Taehyun,” Seungyoon was still munching some of his burger when he said this, but he immediately gulped down the remaining bits to add: “Now that makes it ninety-eight.”

Hushed tones echoed inside the room, murmurs of Jinwoo being a model and soon-to-be professional actor mingled with rumbles of Nam Taehyun graduating summa cum laude with honorary awards filled the empty voids of the canteen.

Kim Jinwoo walking the ‘regular’ school areas such as the cafeteria is one thing.  Seeing Nam Taehyun with him _in the crowded cafeteria_ is another.

Everyone watched as Jinwoo fed the vending machine with some coins, his porcelain hand reaching down to fish the cans of vanilla milk and Red Bull right after.  He looked over his shoulder to smile at the blond, giving him the silver and blue can. Taehyun accepted the can and nodded as a thank you, saying something that only Jinwoo heard because the model’s smile broadened.

Before long the two were out the place and as they slowly disappeared in the hallways the room started to buzz louder again, “Wow, Red Bull,” Zico was still staring at the canteen’s door, his thick lips in an _o,_ “Never knew he needed that.”

Minho rolled his eyes as he took another sip of his iced choco.

_“I thought it was your brother’s… he knows he can’t have that, anyway, where’s your brother?”_

Taehyun knows he can’t have energy drinks, right?

 

By four Minho’s classes were all over and he decided to tag along with Seunghoon, who was recruited to come and join the Drama Club.

“You’ll join because of _Kim Jinwoo,”_ Minho teased, smirking at the older man beside him. “Now who’s gayer now?” He sarcastically asked as they made their way to the building where the Drama Club resides.

Seunghoon side-glanced him and swatted his arm, “It’s actually love for art. _Art!_ ”

“And Kim Jinwoo. “ Minho insisted, carefully distancing himself from the other this time. “You’ve been head over heels with him since first year hyung.”

“And yes, I only got balls now, thank you very much.”

Minho chuckled at the compliant admission. “It’s because it’s your last year in uni so you have no reason to fear!”

Seunghoon’s jolly steps suddenly slowed and his face suddenly dropped, “That is one thing but Jinwnoo leaving the country for a musical is the biggest reason!”

Minho nodded in understanding. It had been a few weeks when the school announced Kim Jinwoo’s casting in a popular musical abroad, forcing him to leave even before graduation. “Pretty bad to be in love with someone you can’t reach eh?”

“Fuck you Song Minho.” There was an irritated furrow in between Seunghoon’s brows and Minho only laughed at the curse. “If being in love means being contented with them being happy then why not.”

Minho contorted his face in an exaggerated astonishment, “Wow, poet Seung all the way!”

And the older whacked him with another “Fuck you.”

 

Minho waited outside the Drama Club President’s room, disgusted at the thought of seeing his hyung being all red and stammerry and just overall pitiful as he tries to talk _normally_ with Kim Jinwoo. It was a relief that the studio was actually barren, so Minho was left playing on his phone and glancing over his reflection on the mirror occupying the entire wall across him from time to time.

He could hear a muffled pair of laughter and murmurs and he was glad things seem to be going well for Seunghoon.

 _How about me_? He wonders, _When will things go well for me?_

Rather, _How will things go well for me and Taehyun?_

 

The Drama Club room’s door opened with a light creak that made Minho look up from his phone. A pair of black creepers started to step in, revealing a blond wearing a red cardigan.

“The hell you’re doing here?” Greeted Taehyun when he saw Minho, one of his droopy brows raised in a sharp arch and the other plucked his earphones off.

Minho, with an agitated brow up as well, tried not to glare back at Taehyun. “Uh, I could ask you the same?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him after a long sigh, “Why do I need to tell you?” and he just walked past Minho straight towards the little office. Minho dittoed the sigh, wishing for his annoyance to wash away with it. He leaned back and rested his head on the cold wall, staring blankly at the ceiling. “Omma, I don’t think I will be able to keep my promise.”

He briefly closed his eyes as he imagined the next days to come, will Taehyun be as stubborn as he is now? As cold hearted and inconsiderate? Maybe if he tried his best to show the younger how sorry he is or how nice he actually is like those sappy romcom series things might actually change?

_Yeah, like that’ll happen._

In the middle of his soliloquy, Seunghoon emerged from the office with a refreshed expression and a creepy grin.

Minho stood up, his bottom aching from the nearly two-hour wait. “You’re scaring me hyung.” He waited until Seunghoon was beside him and the two of them were striding to the door. “So, what did you two talk about? Something good? Probably. Cause the creepier you look, the better the news.”

Seunghoon ignored Minho’s joke and instead mumbled a little side comment about Nam’s appearance but immediately went back to talking about Jinwoo. “He’s recruiting me as Vice President of DC, Assistant President basically.”

“Whoa,” Minho stopped his tracks, looked with genuine amusement at the older, “What do you know about that stuff!?”

Sure the older has the talent when it comes to dancing but acting?

Seunghoon was still smiling like crazy; not really paying any attention to Minho’s flabbergasted expression. “He said he’ll teach me.”

Minho groaned audibly, gave up trying to get more from information from Seunghoon and sighed in resignation instead.

At least Seunghoon _is getting somewhere._

…

Wait, now where did he want to go with Taehyun anyway?

Another sigh pass his lips.

Anywhere near to Taehyun not being mean to him is a start, to be honest.

“By the way, here,” Seunghoon threw something at Minho and he caught a bead bracelet.

“What’s this?”

“A grandma gave it to me when I came to visit Busan, I would like to wear it but” The older raised his wrist, “I’m too skinny for it.”

Minho looked at the aquamarine bracelet, fascinated by the sand-like material inside the beads. “Thanks I guess?”

“Yah, that’s just another way of me saying you’re fat.” And Minho dashed to hit Seunghoon who started to run for it way before he finished his comment.

 

 

“I said I don’t want to be in your play.”

“Why?” Jinwoo is pouting now, his puppy dog-eyes in position and gritting at Taehyun’s soul.

“Because I don’t want to. And you want to make me a girl to top it all off.” Jinwoo whimpered, leaning close to the younger, “Stop that it’s annoying!”

Taehyun had been looking outside the window as he waited for Jinwoo’s visitor to finally stop stammering and for Jinwoo to finally stop smiling and enjoying the attention. He _needed_ to talk to Jinwoo. He had been invited – _demanded_ \-- to join the Drama Club’s _Farewell Cinderella_ as one of the main characters by the university dean and stock holders nonetheless so he initially considered it until he received the script this morning through email, revealing the part they planned to put him in.

“It’s my last directed play! Do this because I’m your friend~”

Taehyun dreaded the very idea of wearing gowns, “No.”

“And the dean even gave you the chance to ask for anything in return!”

“I need nothing.” He deadpanned, remembering the story line of the script.

It’s basically Cinderella plus Romeo and Juliet where Juliet is the villain. Innovative, Taehyun thought.

“Ah!” Jinwoo’s loud voice pulled Taehyun back to now and he watched as the space between him and Jinwoo widened. The older man pressed his back on the chair, reclined it and opened one of the table drawers. “I just knew you wouldn’t want to play Juliet so this is your fault okay? You gave me no choice.”

Taehyun felt his spine shivered at Jinwoo’s words, “What on earth are you reaching for in that drawer?”

Jinwo smirked, pulled his hands out and showed Taehyun a picture, “This!”

Taehyun’s eyes almost fell off of their sockets and he reached for the photograph, grabbing it tightly away from Jinwoo. “When did this fucking happen!?”

“At my birthday bash last year!” Jinwoo announced proudly, too cheery for it to be considered blackmail, “When you were so wasted you could barely walk!”

Taehyun’s eyes skimmed the picture again, his ears flushing red in embarrassment, “And you really have to take a picture of it!”

“I figured it could come in handy and it had proved its worth!~”

Taehyun can’t help but glance again at the picture of him grinning like an idiot while looking at one of the terrace lamps like it’s the most alluring thing ever. He can’t quite piece together what actually transpired that night but he’s sure he’d made bad company with the models the actor was working with that time when he commented on how good they look _in pictures._ “You dirty player!”  He half-shouted, crumpling the picture in one swift close of his fist.

“Ah, crumple it all you want,” Jinwoo was swiveling his chair now, transforming it to a makeshift carousel. “All I need anyway is a soft copy – that I have by the way!”

Taehyun tugged at his hair so much it was a miracle it didn’t came off.

 So much for the University Angel.

 

 

Needless to say, Taehyun went home pissed and tired and every combination of bad that when he saw Minho in their living room, innocently watching Geographic Channel and munching popcorn, he just clicked his tongue and said:

“Are you stalking me?”

Minho, with the hair on the back of his neck evidently frozen up, looked over his shoulder and gave Taehyun another cock of his brow, “What?”

“First, you’re in the same school as I am, then the same house, now the same club? I’m not stupid to realize the pattern.”

The older let go of the bowl of popcorn and stood up from the sofa, his dark blue muscle shirt rolling up slightly and whatever remains of his resolve to be as patient as he needs to be crushing to tiny bits. “The fuck you’re all cocky for?” Minho didn’t add that _he_ is _not_ a stalker of anyone because he’s actually _too famous_ for that shit (which is all the same cocky so he bit his tongue). “I was just there because I went with Seunghoon-hyung, I wasn’t even aware that you’re in that club.” He chuckled, annoyance starting to build from within him again. “Now I know, good, ‘cause now I have a reason to _never_ be in that club.”

Taehyun rolled his eye (again), his lips in a tight line of exasperation. “I really do hate you. What prank is destiny trying to pull when she let me meet you?” And then he stomped his feet upstairs, slamming the door right after, giving Minho no chance to retort.

Minho slowly sunk back to the sofa, reached for the bowl again and ate his vexation away.

_Sorry omma, I really can’t handle this kid._

 

He was starting to get pissed. After Nam Auntie called their landline to tell him she would be home late, Minho prepared dinner and tried (he doesn’t know how many times) to call Taehyun down to _get something in his stomach_ just to be answered with: “I don’t want to be poisoned, thank you.”

It was already almost midnight, and the house is quiet and calm – except Minho, who tried to busy himself with the recipe books decorating the living room.

And then he heard it, a rather loud thump from upstairs, probably from something heavy and he was about to run up the stairs and bang the door when he heard loud footsteps from above, coming closer. _Did he trip?_ “Wha –Where are you going?”

Taehyun has a flushed expression, a scarf barely covering his long neck under a haphazardly placed top coat, “Donghyun called me. He’s lost, I was tracking his GPS but his battery died.”

“What?” Minho stood up, alert, and unconsciously grabbed his jacket, the recipe books forgotten. “What happened?”

Taehyun was halfway to the door, his back on Minho. “I’m about to find out.”

And without invitation, Minho followed Taehyun out and into the Nams’ car without any obligation from the other.

 

“Where was he last seen?”

“At his school.”

“Why is he missing, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know.”

“Shit, it’s already past midnight it’s fucking dangerous what if –”

“Can you shut your mouth? I am driving.”

Minho groaned at the answer and looked out the passenger’s window. “Where the fuck are we?”

Taehyun looked outside the window as well, dread evident on his now paler face. “I don’t know! Just shut up!”

Minho did not see this happening and he was starting to get nervous as well. There were no other cars passing by, hell not even anyone can be seen, only a stretch of concrete road, sometimes asphalt. There were even no buildings or houses or any establishments, just trees and hills and the gigantic ocean.

It’s the perfect situation for a killer to just jump them, like those crime series he’s so _not fond_ of watching.

His eyes shot up to look at the fuel meter, glad that it was still filled more than half-way.

Minho breathe through his nose, tried to calm his now skipping heart – sure, spending time with Taehyun is okay but getting lost? Now that’s a whole different kind of _not okay._ He tapped his phone and read: “2:19 am,” A sigh escaped his lips, “We haven’t even told Auntie that we’re out. I didn’t even lock the house!”

Taehyun was already biting his nails, “Call her,” But it was only for a moment as he returned his eyes back on the road, focused on getting them to anywhere the car is taking them. “Tell her we’re on our way.”

“But you just said you don’t know where we are –”

“Tell. Her. We’re. On. Our. Way.”

“Oh-kay.” Minho drawled with a little raise of his arms in surrender. “On our way,” He repeated, thinking: _Whatever way means_ and dialed Auntie Nam’s number. The line started to ring and he placed the phone near to his ear, “Got it boss.”

The other line rang a few more times before someone picked up and Minho immediately relayed what Taehyun told him to.

“Put it on loud speaker,” Taehyun demanded, slowing the car a little.

“Where are you?” It was Auntie Nam, her voice thick with worry.

Minho glanced briefly at Taehyun and he waited if the younger is about to answer his mother, but the other’s eyes remained on the dashboard so Minho was the one who said: “Somewhere, Auntie… we’re a bit lost.” His eyes shot back just in time to see Taehyun shaking his head in disappointment but Minho didn’t really want to lie about their current situation. One Nam missing is enough, they need not be up that list as well.

“Any news on Donghyun?” It was Taehyun’s voice who said that, probably planning to burry Minho’s silent plea of help.

Auntie Nam took a moment to answer, the line getting a bit static. “He’s here with us.”

“He’s back?”

Minho could see Taehyun snapping his neck to his direction as he exchanged the more affirmations  with the other’s mother. He also saw how Taehyun smiled wryly at the safety of his brother and how relaxed he seemed to be after the phone call.

Minho pocketed the cellular and glance at Taehyun, “Now all we need to do is go home.”

Taehyun did not answer, but Minho was pretty sure that’s what the blond wanted to do as well.

A few more minutes passed but it doesn’t seem like they were moving anywhere, or getting anywhere for the matter. Minho could only see the same road, the same asphalt, can feel the same ocean breeze. “What the hell is going on?” He snapped, inching his body close to Taehyun so the other is obligated to answer.

Taehyun sighed, and he rested his elbow on the car’s window sill lightly. “We’re in a loop. I can’t figure out where we should turn.”

“What!?”

“Hey I am trying to figure things out and you shouting is not going to help!”

Minho slammed his palm on the dashboard of the car and leaned further to Taehyun, “I’ll drive.”

“No,” Taehyun held the wheel tightly, “You driving will not solve anything anyway.”

“Well we can try!”

Taehyun looked at Minho with a glare, “I told you to shut up –”

Neither knew what happened or how it happened but the car swerved off the asphalt and into a curb, an ear-piercing screech of wheels and glaze of burning tires.

Minho could still remember the horror flashing in Taehyun’s eyes, probably reflecting the mortification in his as well.

And then the world turned upside down, followed by a loud crash.

And then darkness.

 

Morning rays started to pour into what’s left of the broken car. Minho’s heavy eyes slowly opened and he groaned as he felt a numb pain somewhere in his arm. He briefly looked over to see for himself what’s causing the pain but before he could, his eyes landed on a body in the passenger seat.

He was not driving right?

Minho saw a man in disheveled dark blue shirt and tan jacket still dead asleep on the passenger seat.

He narrowed his eyes, rubbing sleep off at the bizarre half-dream of seeing himself on the other side of the car.

But then the realization jolted him awake.

Forgetting about the throbbing pain in his every muscle, he slowly lifted his arm and saw an unfamiliar birthmark on the side thumb of his left hand.

He used that very same hand to rake his hair back, and realized some blond strands fell off.

_What –_

Startled, he peeked outside to see his reflection on the side mirror.

And sure enough, he saw Nam Taehyun.

Nam fucking Taehyun.

He's inside Nam Taehyun's body. 

Not him -- his soul is inside Taehyun's body..?

_This is messed up._

…

…

… _What the fuck is going on!?_

 

 

 

 


	4. 3: Reckless

 

 

_I’m the first to admit that I’m reckless_   
_I get lost in your beauty and I can’t see_   
_Two feet in front of me_

 

 

“Okay. This wasn’t supposed to happen but hell _this is_ happening.”

Taehyun was forced to watch himself, his body rather, pace back and forth inside the hospital room. Jittering and nervous and so very different from how he wanted his body to act out. But of course he wasn’t inside his body so that thought was very far-fetched.

But it was good that his body was well and all right. Unlike the luck his actual body had, surviving the crash with minor bruises and scratches, Minho’s body on the other hand had a broken leg and arm and a whole bunch of scratches and other cut. It was true that his real body was safe but it was still Taehyun who had to endure the pain in Minho’s body. Taehyun looked over Minho, the man had him feeling sore but it’s mainly because it seemed like Minho’s body was draped over him (his body), as he overheard the nurses talking about.

He just woke up from another nap after the few stiches had been done so his head was positively throbbing. “Stop moving too much,” Taehyun called out finally, making Minho stop midway only to stare at him then resumed pacing right after. “You’re going to make my body tired.”  
Minho shot him a glare but Taehyun was still fascinated with their current situation that he didn’t mind. After all, he was looking at his own face rolling his eyes at him.

Damn, he looked real pissed. 

“What about you? You seem too calm about all this, how will we explain this all to our parents and families and friends and everyone else huh?” Minho didn’t mean to gush out but Taehyun heard his voice loud and clear anyway, and it was weird and interesting at the same time. 

“We don’t.” Taehyun replied as he looked at the cast around his – Minho’s – leg. 

“What?” Minho had stopped pacing now, thank the heavens.

“You think anyone would believe you? ‘Hey we switched bodies, so can I like, play Cinderella instead?’” Taehyun mocked, reminding Minho of the part he now has to play in the Drama Club productions. 

Minho slapped his forehead hard and Taehyun winces. 

“What’s happening to you?” Minho came striding towards him, checking for his body.

“I don’t know, my forehead suddenly became hot – and it throbs. Like someone slapped –”

Both of them looked at each other. 

“You don’t mean –”

Before Minho could finish, Taehyun had his fingers pinching the cheek in front of him hard and in a matter of seconds both of them are wincing in pain.

“What the fuck,” Minho blurted. “Why did you pinch my cheek!?”

“To prove a theory,” Taehyun answered nonchalantly. “And by the way. That is _my_ cheek.”

Minho only mumbled something incoherent because there was no argument in that. “So your theory is as good as mine.” He sat down and Taehyun scolds him about the way he sits with his legs so spread apart and Minho remembers that he was in Taehyun’s body so he just rolls his eyes and closes his (Taehyun’s) legs ever so slightly. “What you feel, I feel. And we’re both screwed.”

Taehyun nodded slightly. "Pretty much."

 

 

**3:**

**Reckless**

 

 

  
“Fuck.” Taehyun rested his head on the wall for support as he thinks this over. The school play is in a month’s time, and what he was thinking most about now is that he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself and be embarrassed for the rest of his life. He sighed. He glanced at Minho, “There is a play –”

“Yeah I heard. Seunghoon wouldn’t stop talking about it anyway. Cinderella meeting Romeo first before he fell into Juliet’s curse.”

“Listen. I don’t care about the story line. But I am _obliged_ to be Cinderella.”

Minho gave him a disapproving look. “What?”

Taehyun seemed to blush against the setting sun and Minho thought it was nerve-wrecking to see his face reddening like that. Seeing his face blushing wasn’t a good scene. “I’ve agreed to it okay. And in this situation it’s impossible that – ”

“No, no, no. You can’t make me play Cinderella in your place.”

“I can’t make you but you have no choice. It’s not like I wanted this to happen too, moron.”

“Moron? In case you forgot, you’re the one asking for a favor here.”

“It’s not a favor. Believe me. The shareholders are in it as well. If I backed out after agreeing, how would that make me look like? I’m selfish so please humor me.”

Minho sighed exasperatedly, scratching the underside of his chin as he tried to think nothing of the insult. But then he looked over Taehyun, in his body, with a cask around his arm and a few bandages here and there. It looks very painful and the only reason why he doesn’t feel anything was because he was locked away in Taehyun’s body.

“All right, your highness.” Minho cleared his throat, unfamiliar and a little uncomfortable not hearing his usual deep one. “I’ll do your play but you teach me vocals.” He started and saw Taehyun rolling his eyes again. “And pass all my subjects with flying colors.”

“I don’t think about the _‘with flying colors’_ part since it’s going to be questionable why you’re suddenly not stupid.”

Minho pinched his cheek the hardest he can, earning a series of curses from Taehyun. “And can you please tone down on the insults? They aren’t funny.”

“They were not meant to be. That’s why they are called insults.”

“Smartpants. Never act like that around my friends or else I’ll –”

“Do what? Kill me? As if.”

“No. I’ll take duck face selfies and upload them because why not.”

Taehyun scowled at Minho again. 

First Jinwoo, now this stupid asshole. Who’s next to blackmail him?

“The script is on my bed. Get working.” 

Taehyun watched as his face scrunched in distaste before him, strutting away not a minute after and closing the hospital room’s door. 

He reached over the drawer with his good hand, opening his mobile and typing: 

_Switching bodies_

 

 

  
*  
Minho can’t help but stare at the face looking back at him again and again. He kept on raking over the blonde locks, gently squeezing the fluffy cheeks and running the thumb of his index fingers on the droopy brows. 

Yep, he definitely is in Nam Taehyun’s body. 

 

  
As he pondered what was happening as they were stuck in the car, Minho was suddenly lightly dragged away from his real and still sleeping body. He was carriaged away in an emergency van and ushered away from the scene as he dozed off inside again. When he wakes up, he sees Taehyun’s mother and Donghyun beside him, talking about Taehyun being lucky and how Minho was doing. As the duo was busy, Minho urged himself to look at his hands again and the familiar black birthmark was still on his thumb, and he was overly pale. 

  
So these things don’t only happen in movies. 

 

  
Minho proceeded to look for the script and started reading the story. The scenes were meticulously placed and there were a lot of biro notes by the side obviously already made by Taehyun himself, but they look like random scribbles of sorts. The lines were classical and most of the words were really hard to understand and Minho had to close the script again to feel like breathing again.   
This was why he never liked participating in plays and every time he was forced to, he’ll do anything he could to be Townsperson A or Tree Number Four.  
He can’t do this. He’ll have to tell this to Taehyun first thing tomorrow.

 

 

*

“I can’t do it.” Minho greeted as he saw Taehyun fiddling with his phone. He never really saw him this focused on his mobile before but Taehyun seemed so immersed now.

So that is how his body looked when he’s concentrating so hard on something?

Taehyun finally noticed him when Minho places the script on Taehyun’s lap. “What are you searching?” He asked out of curiousity. 

Taehyun did not bother hiding his surfing and scrolled a little up before he shoved the phone towards Minho’s face. “Do you know anything about this bracelet?”

Minho immediately realizes the blue beads with sand-like particles inside as he let out a thick swear. 

“Well I take that you do.”

“Someone gave me that bracelet right before the crash.”

Taehyun closed his phone so that Minho was forced to look at him. “Well then talk to that someone cause that someone created this new version of hell.”

“Wait, what does that bracelet do?”

“Switch souls.”

“I mean yeah, obviously.” Minho grandly gestured to the both of them and Taehyun rolls his eyes again, Minho briefly wonders how many times he can roll his eyes in a day. “I mean how, and why.”

“Why don’t you read the article?” Taehyun gave Minho his phone as he reached for the script, asking Minho what was wrong with it. 

“It’s deep. Like _super deep_ , you can’t expect me to always say _rufescent_ instead of red.”

“It’s a broadway play. What do you expect?”

“Definitely not this.” Minho still stubbornly replied and proceeded to start reading the article. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Taehyun scribbling down more notes on each page of the script, scrutinizing with a creased forehead.

The online article turned out to be a whole webpage about one thing – _Fool's Gold_. Powdered gold dust encased in two beads were stringed in two separate bracelets that help any two people to switch their bodies anytime. No one can pinpoint where it actually came from but many believed the beads came from the cursed pirate Davie Jones and his lockers. A gift left by one of his passengers that the captain happened to take interest in but was lost at sea during a surge and was found by a queen and her loyal servant. The queen and the servant someone discovered the power of the bracelets and when the queen was tested for being a traitor to her kingdom, she was hanged. Only that her soul was already in the servant’s body. Being the wise lady that she was, she gifted the bracelet to the new queen who replaced her in the throne and switched their souls, reigning again. This happened for almost a century and this only ended when the queen was attacked by bandits in her carriage and all her belongings, along with the bracelets were taken away. 

It was said that the bracelets were never found again.   
   
Minho slouched in his seat. Never found again until now. The legend says two bracelets. And Seunghoon only gave him one. 

“I don’t know what happened but I wasn’t wearing any bracelets of any sorts when we drove that night.” Taehyun waked Minho’s thoughts and handed him the script again. 

“You don't but I think there are always exceptions to the rule. And I don’t know how to act.” Minho confessed.

“You don’t but it runs in the family. I’ve seen Song Danah performed a standing-ovation act when she was still amateur.” Minho suddenly felt overwhelmed by the pressure Taehyun is egging him on. “And you’re in my body, so anything really is possible.”

 

  
*  
Minho unwittingly texted Seunghoon to meet him in the park that afternoon but then he saw the man and Minho realized just how stupid he looked in Taehyun’s body, waving over to Seunghoon.

“Nam Taehyun?” Seunghoon was confused, looking around for any other explanation. Maybe he thought this was the start of a prank video. 

Minho held his urge to kick Seunghoon for the bracelet he just so suddenly turned to Minho that apparently, changed his world in an instant. “Okay hyung.”

“ _Hyung_?” Seunghoon was already giving Minho a weird look as he took the seat beside him.

“I’ll tell you this once, and this is crazy. And don’t laugh.” He took a deep breath. “I’m Minho. In Taehyun’s body. And it’s your fault.”

Seunghoon looked at him like he was saying something crazy, and that was what Minho anticipated. “You’re Minho, in Taehyun’s body – ” It was evident that Seunghoon was already on the verge of laughing out loud. “I don’t know how Minho made you do this but this is plain hila –”

“You’ve liked Kim Jinwoo since in your first year in uni. Now you want to be in his club because he’s about to leave for a musical abroad. Nobody else knew this even in our clique because you know how Zico and Kyung couldn’t keep a secret and maybe because Seungyoon looks like he had some crush on Jinwoo too – like the rest of the school. You have a dog named Haute and you’re spoiling him like he’s a real kid and I stepped on his poop the last time I came over your house and I made you wash it and by the way, that beef noodle you still refused to pay me –”

“Okay. Fine. Geez. Minho? What the fuck man.” Seunghoon was astounded, wide eyes in disbelief.

“How did you come in there?”

“I sent you a link, read that.” Minho finally closed his eyes in frustration. Seunghoon might’ve believed him for a second but any moment the other can doubt him and he doesn’t really like proving things twice. 

“No, no, I don’t have to. The old lady warned me about that bracelet but I never believed her. It’s just so…” Seunghoon gave him a once over. “Bizarre to believe.”

Minho can’t blame Seunghoon and his questioning of questionable things, so he decided to proceed with his real goal in mind. “You’re the first I told this to, because I need leg work. We need those bracelets. ASAP if possible, since I don’t want to memorize 54-pages script and act on a stage.”

“Oh.” Was Seunghoon’s understanding. “Jinwoo did tell me Taehyun agreed to being Cinderella.”

“Congrats on you being mushy with the Univ Angel but help me out here will you? Cause you know how good I am at guilt-tripping.”

Seunghoon held his arms in mock surrender before standing up again from the park bench. “Yes, yes, I know very well. I’ll get going now then, see if that old lady is still there.”

Minho wanted to tag along, but his eyes darted on the thick script on his lap and he just sighed.

 

 

*  
Tomorrow’s a Monday and he needs to go to school. Why does their little incident has to happen on a Friday? Eating up his weekend with this sudden huge problem at hand. His luck had been on its worst state since the first actual conversation he had with Taehyun.

 

_“It’s a Saturday…”_

 

Minho snickered and laughed at the memory. He then plumped on his usual bed and remembered he now has to sleep on Taehyun’s (because Auntie Nam likes barging in anytime uninvited in the boys’ room for announcements of snacks and other things) so he stood up again and settled on the unexpectedly warmer bed.

Minho dreaded to open the book but he still did so, scanning the pages he navigated to and skimming through the additional notes Taehyun made. Mostly, Taehyun translated the deep words to more understandable ones, and there were cues to where Minho should pause and evoke a certain feeling. 

Minho tries reading a line out loud following the instructions written:

 

_If I, at the foot of this stairwell shall never see you again, and shall not be named in your future, Cinderella, the midnight girl of my fantasies – then I’ll accept being your Prince Charming – though I am not of such eloquency and we danced more than a midnight’s dream._

 

 

It wasn’t Cinderella’s line but Minho liked the fact that Taehyun translated even that so he can fully understand the whole scene.

If Taehyun is this good at explaining plays, then what more of the fields he specializes in?

 

Minho cleared his throat and tried again.

And again.

And again.

 

He liked hearing this new voice he has.

 

He liked hearing Taehyun’s voice.  


 

 

 

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N Damn, what a long wait for the next chapter, such an irresponsible writer, crucify me TTTT
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delays. It's been hard these past months and even now. *bawls*


End file.
